


No se Use con Ropa de Color

by GuajolotA



Category: Bleach
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hello Fandom my Old Friend, Humor, Multi, Parody, Re-Edition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles.</p><p> </p><p>[ORIGINAL EN FF.NET]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se Use con Ropa de Color

**Author's Note:**

> [POST ORIGINAL EN EL 2009]

** Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi **

Kenpachi no estaba nervioso. ¡Por supuesto que no! Era el gran Zaraki Kenpachi, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-Así que; destruyo 3 casas de las casas nobles, el portón de la 6ta división y además pinto con pintura en aerosol un “nekito” en la pared de la 12ava...

-Yo no pinte el susodicho “nekito”-respondió molesto e indignado Kenpachi a las falsas acusaciones de Yamamoto.

-Lo que haga su fukutaicho es también su culpa.

-Urgh-fue el único elocuente sonido que se ocurrió al capitán de la onceava división.

-Y bien, su castigo será….-la siguiente frase hizo que Zaraki Kenpachi,...en verdad tuviera miedo, no nervios, miedo.

* * *

-No te preocupes Ken-chan, lo harás muy bien-decía la pequeña fukutaicho-ya verás que te amaran.

Kenpachi llevaba un saco de lana café con parches amarillo mostaza en los codos y una corbata que claramente decía "tengo MUY mal gusto"

-Ehem, sigo sin estar seguro de esto, Yachiru-dijo Kenpachi viendo su exageradamente espantoso saco.-Bueno, ya tengo que irme

-¡Suerte Kenny!

Kenpachi mira la puerta del aula en la que el daría clases, si, Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán de la Onceava división se convertiría en, el Profesor Zaraki Kenpachi

-"Como ser un buen Padre" ¿Cómo demonios me toco impartir esta clase?-refunfuñaba mientras entraba al salón, donde ya estaban sus alumnos, todos listos y preparados.

En el primer escritorio de la fila de en medio se encontraba Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien veía con un odio profundo a su profesor. En una de las esquinas, escondido entre las sombras, estaba Kuchuki Byakuka, avergonzado de estar allí, y un Ukitake que...

-¡¿Ukitake?! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vengo para poder ser un mejor padre para Shiro-chan

-Toushiro no es tu hijo-dijo fríamente para que justo en ese momento llegase Unohana corriendo

-Lo lamentamos. Escapo del 4to escuadrón, la medicina tiene algunos efectos secundarios-dijo nerviosamente la doctora-pasen muchachos-y así los dos 3er asiento del escuadrón 13 tomaron a su capitán de cada brazo y lo comenzaron a arrastrar como si de un maniático se tratase...

Y justamente esa clase de hombre era su capitán.

-No, no me lleven. Si no me quedo aquí jamás seré un buen padre, no lo hagan. ¡Noooo!-gritaba Ukitake mientras pataleaba

Después de la extraña escena, Kenpachi miro a sus dos estudiantes y a los 30 pupitres vacíos y suspiro

-ejem...comenzaremos la clase.

-¿Por qué un hombre medio mono como tu debe ser MI profesor?-grito ofendido Mayuri

-Porque eres un pésimo padre-grito Yachiru desde la ventana

-¡Yachiru, ve a molestar a Ikakku!-le ordeno Kenpachi, un leve _'oww, Ken-chan ya no me quiere'_ se alcanzó a oír.-Ejem, bueno... Veamos que hay en el programa-dijo viendo unas hojas que tenía en su escritorio-ejem... Si, la clase comenzara con una plática de...estem...valorarlo, ajam...esto...ejem...darles confianza...apoyarlos... ¿Quién demonios me dejo estas estupideces? Argh...más sencillo ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Dicen que soy un monstruo y debería pudrirme en el sobre poblado y poco espacioso infierno-dijo Mayuri sin importancia

-Pero eso es siempre...

-Seeh, pero dicen que es porque dicen que soy un 'nefasto padre' y algo así como 'un tirano con Nemu'-dijo resaltando las comillas con sus dedos-La verdad, no sé por qué lo dicen

-¿Y tú, niño bonito?

-Al parecer-dijo Byakuka-soy muy frio con mi hermana...

-¿En serio? Pero así eres con todos-dijo Kenpachi

-Ejem... Eso y bueno-un ligero tono rojizo se apodero del rostro de Byakuka mientras este decía- también puede ser porque la encadene y encerré en un cuarto de la mansión-Kenpachi alzo una ceja incrédulo

-¿En serio?

-...

-Bueno, simple, tu-apuntando al capitán de la 12 división (y presidente del departamento de investigación y tecnología)-se mas bueno con tu hija, no sé, dale un helado de vez en cuando, y tu-apuntando al capitán de la sexta división-...simplemente deja de estar tan loco, y no en sierres a tu hermana...en fin, eso es todo clase

-P...pero-todos miraron a Byakuka-¡¿qué hare cuando Rukia tenga otra cita con Kurosoaki?!

* * *

Nemu estaba en un cuarto de la 12 división amarrada con cadenas a una silla

-Mayuri-sama, ¿porque hace esto?-pregunto tranquila la chica

-Pues, veras, ese animal de la onceava división vino a preguntarme por ti.

-¿Ikkaku-san?

-Seeh, y pues, dijo que quería salir contigo, y esto es lo que mi profesor dijo que hiciera cuando algo así pasara. Ahora ¿dónde están los candados de titanio?


End file.
